After Talk Dialogue
After defeating bosses in the Legend of Dark Witch series, they may have conversations with the other characters in the game, usually the protagonist. This mechanic was introduced in The Legend of Dark Witch 2, and is present in the currently released sequels as well. Legend of Dark Witch 2 There are 16 After Talks for each of Zizou, Sola, and Riva. Zizou’s Story Z1. Interesting stick Earned by completing the Physics Laboratory stage and defeating Icke, as Zizou. * Zizou: You’ve got an interesting stick. * Icke: Don’t call it a stick. * Zizou: I’ve got a question: why were there so many researchers? It seems a bit excessive. * Icke: They are paid well with Syega. * Icke: Even researchers would choose a job with more profit. * Zizou: You too? * Icke: Yeah. Besides, they’ve got good equipment and they let me do as I please. No complaints there. * Zizou: Hmm. * Icke: I thought you were interested. Get out, you bum. * Zizou: You’ve got a bad mouth for a small person. * Icke: You’re even worse. I’m sure of it. * Zizou: Really? Z2. Manly Earned by completing the Japonesque Night stage and defeating Kuito, as Zizou. * [] Z3. Killer pick-up line Earned by completing the Saint Ciro stage and defeating Klinsy, as Zizou. * [] Z4. Not everything, but... Earned by completing the Maya Caves stage and defeating Herbert, as Zizou. * [] Z5. You’re asking me? Earned by completing the Pasta Sandland stage and defeating Mari, as Zizou. * [] Z6. An adamant refusal Earned by completing the Myrant Street stage and defeating Urken, as Zizou. * [] Z7. Time is golden Earned by completing the Santamaria Manor stage and defeating Litty, as Zizou. * [] Z8. Bring on a million, smash them all Earned by completing the Playground Forests stage and defeating Rudy, as Zizou. * [] Z9. Justice Earned by completing the Toscana Cathedral stage and defeating Codino, as Zizou. * [] Z10. Humans and Beastkin Earned by completing the Lake Adria stage and defeating Stoj, as Zizou. * [] Z11. Look back at the past, think of the future Earned by completing the Pei Ruins stage and defeating Blad, as Zizou. * [] Z12. Ego in a structured organization Earned by completing the Port Campania stage and defeating Pelusa, as Zizou. * [] Z13. Besties Earned by defeating both Icke and Rudy as Zizou. * [] Z14. Genius, but klutzy Earned by defeating both Klinsy and Blad as Zizou. * [] Z15. Today's friend is tomorrow's enemy Earned by defeating both Herbert and Pelusa as Zizou. * [] Z16. Earned by ??? Sola’s story The first twelve of Sola’s After Talks have the same earning requirements as the first twelve of Zizou’s, in the same order. S1. A tiny predecessor * [] S2. Children never know * [] S3. Sola makes a friend * [] S4. To be blessed * [] S5. Unable to communicate * [] S6. Sola gets scolded * [] S7. A Pun!? * [] S8. Sola is a loner * [] S9. After that, she... * [] S10. Girls love dessert *heart* * [] S11. There are gods that extort information too * [] S12. The opposite of hate is......? * [] S13. A conversation...? Earned by defeating both Mari and Litty as Sola. * [] S14. Besties2 Earned by defeating both Stoj and Kuito as Sola. * [] S15. Naggy like mom. Earned by defeating both Codino and Urken as Sola. * [] S16. Earned by ??? Legend of Dark Witch 3 There are 18 After Talks for each of Zizou and Day.